


Подарки

by JanetDi



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Explicit Language, M/M, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:34:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29104131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanetDi/pseuds/JanetDi
Summary: Эмре Джан зашел к Лорису Кариусу перед отъездом в «Ювентус».
Relationships: Emre Can/Loris Karius
Kudos: 1





	Подарки

Лорис полусидит на огромной постели и лениво дрочит. Левая рука блестящая от смазки. Движения кисти плавные, размеренные, выверенные. Лорис чуть сжимает пальцы у основания члена, а возле головки ослабляет нажим — ему так нравится.  
Эмре тоже — нравится.  
Лорис упирается головой в мягкую спинку кровати, иногда облизывает губы, и Эмре кажется, что он дышит в такт движению кадыка Кариуса.  
Лорис красивый. Сейчас — слишком.  
Ласковое рассветное солнце, чуть приглушенное белыми шелковыми занавесками, растекается по тронутому загаром телу, слегка проваливается в темные линии татуировок, затекает расплавленным золотом на ресницы и волосы.  
Лорис выглядит расслабленным. Ленивым. Безмятежным.  
Эмре вспоминает, как ночью вжимал его всем весом в кровать, как выдавливал смазку — эту же самую смазку, черт побери — себе на руку, и как Лорис сорванным голосом просил еще. Просил глубже. Просил сильнее. Что ж, Эмре никогда не мог ему отказать.  
Сейчас от ночной агонии остались лишь следы — красные засосы и раздражение на внутренней стороне бедер Лориса, наливающиеся глубоким фиолетовым синяки. Эмре все прекрасно видит, но угрызений совести не испытывает.  
Он весь заполнен странной усталостью, он больше не может, но все равно смотрит, и возбуждение, против воли, поднимается откуда-то из глубины.  
Проклятый мозг. Проклятый голод. Проклятый Лорис Кариус.  
Со сборной в этом году Эмре пролетел вполне справедливо, и после подписания нового контракта приехал на несколько дней в Ливерпуль, хотя особенной необходимости в этом не было. Ему хотелось попрощаться — с клубом, с городом. Ему хотелось сказать спасибо. Ему… хотелось, в конце концов.  
Он знал, что Лорис вернулся после своего калифорнийского турне, видел в инстаграме. Завидовал тогда человеку, держащему камеру — таким Кариус был красивым и отдохнувшим, без тени той темной безысходности и печали, что была в нем, когда они расставались на лето. На лето и навсегда, оба это понимали — Эмре не скрывал, что продлевать контракт с клубом не будет, Лорис прекрасно осознавал, что кроме как остаться в Ливерпуле ему не на что надеяться.  
Скорее всего, летом купят еще одного голкипера.  
Скорее всего, они с Эмре больше никогда не встретятся на поле.  
Невеселые предсказания начали сбываться — контрактом Эмре с «Ювентусом», рекордным трансфером мерсисайдцев — и Эмре почти не удивился, когда обнаружил в почтовом ящике пластиковую карточку-ключ в картонном кармашке. Четким почерком на светлом картоне были написаны адрес и время. Нужно ли говорить, что Эмре пришел на пять минут раньше назначенного?  
Когда дверь отворилась, Эмре на секунду опешил. Никогда раньше ему не открывали двери обнаженные мужчины. Лорис был таким, каким Эмре его себе представлял – загорелым и отдохнувшим, и тоже голодным — этого трудно было не заметить.  
Кажется, они поздоровались.  
Что было потом, Эмре помнит смутно.  
Секс с Лоисом красивый и насыщенный, и совершенно крышесносный, потому что только Лорис умеет так брать и только Лорис умеет так отдаваться. Эмре никогда точно не знал, почему.  
Он не чувствовал стыда или неловкости, никогда не думал о собственном нравственном падении или о том, как это мерзко: он педик и ебется в жопу с другим педиком.  
Это же Лорис Кариус.  
Совсем не оправдание, но вполне себе резонная причина, чтобы лечь в постель, тем более, что хочется так, что яйца поджимаются.  
Лорис мягкий, добрый, отзывчивый. Он так отсасывает, что Эмре забывает, как его зовут. Он предупредительный. Он запасается смазкой так, будто собирается раскрутить на первый секс девственника из набожной семьи. Он очень предупредителен, и никогда не переступает ту грань, где боль от удовольствия остается просто болью. Нежен ли он? Эмре чувствует свои синяки неотчетливо, туманно, и не может ответить на этот вопрос.  
Честно говоря, он ничего не может.  
Просто сморит как Лорис дрочит — и для себя, и напоказ, и интимно, и театрально, так охуительно, что Эмре не выдерживает.  
Встает с кресла, делает пару шагов. Полотенце падает с бедер, капли воды, оставшиеся после душа, приятно холодят разгоряченную кожу.  
Лорис наблюдает за ним из-под полуприкрытых ресниц.  
Эмре делает еще шаг, забирается на кровать, глубоко вдыхает носом, медленно выдыхает, мягко отводит руку Лориса и берет в рот напряженный, горячий, мокрый от смазки член.  
Лорис кладет руку ему на затылок, направляя.  
Эмре послушно расслабляет горло, пропуская так глубоко, как может.  
Ему даже страшно подумать, что еще он сможет сделать сегодня.  
Лорис негромко, гортанно стонет. Эмре плотнее сжимает губы и начинает выпускать член изо рта.  
Оба понимают, что не так выглядит прощание — это, скорее, жизнь, в том понимании, в котором видится обоим, и желание быть рядом на таком вот простом и понятном уровне сыграет с ними плохую шутку.  
Эмре, краешком сознания надеется, что Лорис неплохо должен дрочить на камеру. Лорис же, с мимолетной горечью отмечает, что у него будет много свободного времени для поездок на континент.  
А потом это проходит, потому что только Эмре заставляет его просто быть самим собой, только Эмре умеет незаметно забирать все плохое.  
И Лорис с радостью отдается.


End file.
